Story Of Us Not an song fic
by GothicWolfDream
Summary: My first one-shot. Insperd by the songs, the one that got away, story of us, teardrops on my gutare, hit the light and You belong with me  Pipers allways loved aerrow but when the new girl takes him away from her will piper get her happy ending? Enjoy


Ashia: am on my dads laptop cause mine is bust and is getting fixed and I cant get all of my unfinest work of it :(  
>piper: ...<br>Ashia: mhm if your wondring whats wrong with pi, well she just relised my first ever one shot will be gone aswell, ..-remebers something-  
>I SENT AN COPY OF THE UNFINEST ONE TO NIGHTELFLOVER!-runs to the PMs- GOT IT, so heres the draft of my weard story, Story Of Us<br>pi: thank god, shes been working on this since about ohh 5 months ago  
>ashia: ye..<br>Junko: WHY AMENT I IN IT!

* * *

><p>Ashia:at fisrt this wont make sence, rights to new pepz, plum bob nd enjoy<br>Ok some help, they are on Erith and there isent any storm hawks, just them  
>Its from mosty pipers pov. I have worked on this on dif pc's so the spacing chganged an bit , its kinda spell checked<p>

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

"Class this is our new girl Kali Tusday, hun your sitting next Aerrow Smith And Piper Jones" she pointed to the seat I normly sit in, ohh well

* * *

><p>Lunch time<p>

"Aerrow come on we where going up to the high street" I said inpasenly at the end of maths, me and him have all our classes to gether, and we all ways sit to gether

" sorry piper I said I would take Kali down to the river, tomorrow k pi?" he didn't hold out for my reply they just walked off

ok shes not taking him from me, anyway I need to work on my essay..wich is finsh

* * *

><p>Day 2 Lunch time<p>

"aerrow come on, the pizzas wont stay warm forever" he had spend all day with her, man am being mean about her shes new and she only knows him .

"sorry pi we are going down to the river today agane, tomorrow ok?" he asked

"sure…" I said and they walked off

month 1 lunch time

I just gave up, he just stay with her. He dosent ever speack to me. Boys dam them!1

* * *

><p>[Home Time]<p>

"Piper whats wrong?" finn asked he was our friend, hes annoying like a brother  
>"nothing" I mutterd, I'd been crying after school<br>"piper tell me, is it aerrow?" he wasent giving up  
>"ye he isent specking to me at all, he is spending all of his time with her" I spat<br>"ohhhh, erm maybe I sould go talk to him" he started to walk of  
>"NO!" I grabed his arm<p>

* * *

><p>Aerrows pov Month 2 Before school<p>

"hey piper, whats up?" I asked my best mate

she glanced up from her book and looked ** of

"so your talking to me now Aerrow Smith?" she hissed

"Piper whats your problem?" I asked now anger

"Whats my problem? You haven't spoken to me in months! You never ever let on to me!" she yelled

"I do!" I hissed

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU MISSED MY BIRTH DAY ASWELL YOU ASS" she yelled and stood up pushing past me

"pi what brot this on!" I asked calm as I grabed her wrist

"her, you changed after she came!" she stormed off

* * *

><p>Pipers Pov 4 months<p>

Some one kocked into my arm making me drop my books

"waict it!" I hissed and got my books

"sorry dude, piper?" was that aerrow? No way that's him… he had died his hair black, had on a lether jactic and look like a punk all most

at least his eyes surved

"aerrow?" it was him!

"hey piper, ohh want help with that?" he helped me pick the books up

* * *

><p>8 months later<p>

Me and aerrow where friends agane, Kali didn't like me. Tought she didn't show in infount of him

After class

"Piper can we speck?" she asked in a cherry sweet voise

"sure…." Not like her,

she pulled me into the corner of the class room once ever one was gone

" Look stay away from aerrow, hes mine. Ok or it will get ugly real fast" she thretend and left

"and one more thing….if you go near him I will get you in so much trouble" she hissed and left

* * *

><p>1 year<p>

Kali pulled me into the girls bath room after lunch

"I told you to say away from him, I warned you. Now if I was you I would RUN home to today" she hissed and left

[

* * *

><p>Going home]<p>

"PIPER!" aerrow called after me

"hey aerrow, whats wrong?" he looked ** off

"HOW COULD YOU HURT KALI LIKE THAT! SHES COVERD IN BRUSES!" he yelled at me, he wasent buying her crap was he?

"aerrow you don't belave I hurt her do you? I would never, shes the one who thretend me!" he was so dum some times

"Shes my girl friend of corce I belave her" he yelled and I blacked out

* * *

><p>(Na ok if your confused then its very esay to make faule brused with make-up)

* * *

><p>Year 1 day 1 (at home)<p>

"HE'S DATING THAT, LOW LIFE SLUT!" I was yelling at Ava  
>" piper you didn't know?" she mutterd<br>"How can he like her!, she has on mini mini stirks, tube tops, six ince heals and she has enough fake tan to to put an orange to shame!"  
>"piper calm down" ava said<p>

* * *

><p>Year 2<br>"pi come on we are late for the bus!" ava tugged on my jumper

Me and aerrow just didn't speck now, he just avoded me

* * *

><p>Flash Back (year one day 2)<br>"Aerrow what did you mean your dating her!" I asked him before class  
>"why do you care?" was he still mad? Ye he was<br>"because you are nothing like her!" I hissed  
>"so? We get on!" arg he so BLIND<br>"Aerrow your so blind!" to much info!  
>"What do you mean piper?" he was now jjust curise<br>"long story… anyway Aerrow you making a horid makate"  
>"How piper? And I love her and thats It!"<br>"Aerrow its me or her!" I scremd at him  
>"piper its her" he just walked of and my heart broke"<p>

* * *

><p>End of flash back<p>

* * *

><p>And I miss my aerrow, not the thing she has made him into<p>

"Cominng! Dam it we missed the first bus! We need to get the 2nd one" I grabed my bag and we ran out

* * *

><p>On the bus<p>

It was crouded so we had to sit at the back of the bus

"hey piper?" finn called  
>"hey finn, hows u?" I asked siting next to him<br>"fine, you?"

"fine.."

"well this is my stop bye"  
>he got up and waved bye wile getting of the now epmpty bus<p>

* * *

><p>Year 5<p>

"piper wake up!" ava yelled

"piper wake up!" she was pulling me out of my bed now, we had got an apartment together in the city cause we are going to an art school after..  
>"WE GRAUATE TODAY!" I jumped out of bed and hugged her<p>

* * *

><p>Year 7<p>

"wow piper this is epic..like wow" mrs myers  
>"thx" I mutterd I put back in my head phones<p>

* * *

><p>an hour llater<p>

"pi that's epic" ava said pointing to the painting I was doing, it was of a girl and a boy on a ship (N/a from titanic)  
>"thank you" I mutterd, I was mostly daydreaming<p>

* * *

><p>Year 7 month 1 aerrows pov<p>

"Ok truth or dare" sarah asked, finns siter  
>"truth" I mutterd<br>"Ok are you inlove with someone?" she asked  
>"ye..but she will never know" I sad half hearted<p>

* * *

><p>Year 9<p>

"Aerrow! Look whos getting hiched!" he threw an envelope at me and I read it

* * *

><p>Dear finn~<br>Your invited to the wedding of Piper Jones and Jonathan Myers  
>It will be helled on the 15th of june in St Anns chaple<br>We hope to see you soon  
>Love Piper and Jonathan<br>~P.s bring who ever you want lov pi

* * *

><p>my heart just snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>2 Hours later<p>

"Its not fare! Why didn't I ever tell her!" I threw my lamp at the wall  
>"I thought she might of whated on my!" I just missed finns head with my book<p>

"Dude its not to late, piper sings at an bar down town come on"

* * *

><p>At the bar pipers pov<p>

"It's the boy you never told I like you  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away" I sang<p>

"Piper!" some one called from the back  
>Red hair, green eyes, strong body and my smile<br>I droped the mic and ran off the stage  
>"Aerrow!" I ran and hugged him<p>

* * *

><p>then ever thing went dark, then i feal something shaking me<p>

"Piper wake up!" my sister said and i awoke from my dream

"what!" i yelled at her

"your late for school" i soved past her and got dressed, i got to school by lunch time. i told them i had been sick but was fealing better

* * *

><p>-In the locker bit (we are now at month 10)<p>

That dream was an wake up call

"hey pipe-" aerrow said but i cut him off there and then

I kissed him and kali's jaw droped

"piper? why did you do that... oh screw it" he murmmed and kissed me agane

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Sooo ye thats the UN-edted one, i might make an sequle

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

1. Kali's name means something like evil i think

2. Kali dosent start dating aerrow untill month 11 but she was liking the idea of taking him away from piper

painting by piper was ment to go more indeps but i couldent put in into words

4. yes aerrows allways liked piper but he didnt think he liked her, hence why in the end he is happy with the kiss :)

5. guys am sleepy so no more notes for the now


End file.
